


【沃庄】无题

by 我是你们的小甜饼啊 (rkj1008)



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O, 仮面ライダージオウ, 假面骑士zi-o
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkj1008/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E6%98%AF%E4%BD%A0%E4%BB%AC%E7%9A%84%E5%B0%8F%E7%94%9C%E9%A5%BC%E5%95%8A





	【沃庄】无题

最近常磐庄吾有些苦恼。作为一个刚刚分化的omega，本来打算靠着抑制剂和现代科技，作为一个beta生活。但是，woz的出现，让他改了主意。omega追alpha本身来说，理应当是一件非常容易的事情。但经历了woz几次反复横跳，尽管最后是个happy ending，架不住庄吾有些心累，又有心想要稍稍作弄一下woz。结果导致两个人的关系变得小心翼翼起来。庄吾思来想去好几天，最终还是把抑制剂锁了起来。

直接导致geiz和月读早上来到客厅，就闻到若有如无的酒香之后，月读拽着geiz拿着便当直接出门上学了。碰到刚刚下楼的woz，geiz瞪了一眼woz，月读捂住geiz的嘴，道了一声“我们出门了”，避免了一场alpha之间的战争。

woz懒得理geiz，推开餐厅的拉门，突然明白了刚刚发生了什么，woz马上关上拉门，从口袋里，拿出来各种样式的抑制剂。药片的，药剂的，甚至还有针剂款。

“我的魔王陛下，您现在是发情期初期，理论上药片的就可以，想要药效快一点可以用药剂。针剂应该用不到……”

庄吾本来因为发情期，脑子就有点晕乎乎的。听到woz的话，当即感觉一股无名火直冲大脑。

woz以为庄吾因为发情期无暇回答自己，慎重的掰了两粒药片，倒了温度合适的水递到庄吾面前。令woz吃惊的是，庄吾接过之后，乓的一声，把水杯和药片重重的拍在桌子上，看也不看woz一眼，直接上楼了。

可能是因为发情期的原因，导致庄吾的情绪变得敏感异常，庄吾甚至感受到了一丝委屈。也没有谁家的alpha会在omega发情的时候冷静的拿出来那么多种抑制剂。

也许，woz并不喜欢自己。这么想的庄吾，在床上缩成一团，感受着自己的信息素像酿酒一样，一点点变得醇厚起来。马上就要进入正式发情期了。再不吃药，就没有回头路了。庄吾起身，准备打开上锁的抽屉，但一想到woz还有针剂抑制剂，说不定真进入发情期，会被woz摁着直接注射。庄吾一赌气，从另一个抽屉里拿出一个盒子，锁上门，蒙上被子继续睡了。

等庄吾醒来，窗外天空慢慢变成了橙色。不管是下身的粘腻感，还是变得沉重的身体，都预示着自己第一次迎来了没用抑制剂的发情期。

庄吾慢慢的褪下睡裤，把已经有些濡湿的睡裤蹬下了床，然后粗暴的扯开了自己睡衣的扣子，现在这个情况一个个解开扣子已经变成了不能完成的任务。确保自己的皮肤除了只能和床单和空气解除以后，庄吾背对着门躺了下来。如果现在有人推门进来，就会看到光裸的庄吾，侧躺在床上绞紧自己的双腿，小幅度的摩擦着，屁股因为不停小股小股流出的肠液，变得亮晶晶的。

发情期比自己想象的更难耐。难以疏解的欲望，不停的冲击着神经中枢，肠液顺着生殖腔源源不断的流出，庄吾能感受到液体在肠道里流动的触感，甚至产生了听到水流声的错觉。

庄吾打开从抽屉的盒子，里面有几个跳蛋，一个串珠，还有几根粗细不一的假阳具。这是分化过后，叔公给他的omega用品。当时收到后，庄吾有些不好意思的把这些放在了抽屉深处，叔公告诉他总用抑制剂也不好，抑制剂用久了，一旦不用，发情期的情潮就会变得异常凶猛。庄吾不知道现在自己的情况算不算长时间使用抑制剂的副作用，从早上准备发情到正式进入发情期，只过了仅仅几个小时。

庄吾拿想了想，拿起了不太大的串珠，一只手掰开了臀瓣，另一只手有些颤抖的想把串珠塞进去，不知道是穴口太滑，还是手太抖，试了几次，都没有塞进去。庄吾有些生气了，直接伸进去两指，撑开滑腻的穴口，终于塞进去了第一个珠子。

这还不够，想要更多，于是庄吾顺着两根手指，把珠子一个个塞进去，最后只剩一根电线，耷拉出来。庄吾推开开关，串珠开始争先恐后的在肠道里抖动，刺激的庄吾抱着被子蜷缩了起来。

“……啊……嗯……woz……啊……”

但渐渐的串珠的振动开始满足不了庄吾了。甚至变得隔靴搔痒一般，生殖腔内部的痒，像是有蚂蚁爬过一样，顺着脊椎，一直延伸。庄吾把开关推到最大档，捏着电线拉出一段串珠 ，又塞进去，不停的抽进抽出 ，嗡嗡的电动声和啪嗒的水声交织在一起，震荡着庄吾的大脑。还不够，射不出来……庄吾凭借本能 ，开始用另一只手上下撸动阴茎。

“……啊啊啊！！！”脑内一阵白光闪过，庄吾瘫在床上射了出来。庄吾就这样厌厌的在床上躺了一会，任由串珠还留在穴内不停振动。等恢复了一些体力，庄吾把珠子又塞了进去，真空着套上睡裤，穿上睡衣胡乱系了几个扣子，隐约可见因为战斗而长出的属于青年的薄薄的胸肌和腹肌。庄吾打开门锁推开门，任由甘甜的朗姆酒的味道泄露出去。

让庄吾没想到的是，woz就站在自己房门旁边。

“我饿了，woz。”不等woz说什么，庄吾直接跳上了woz身上，“我要吃晚饭。”

“遵命，我的魔王陛下。”woz只能横抱着庄吾，忍受着令人沉醉的甘甜，一步步走下楼。

这顿晚饭两个人吃的心不在焉，庄吾为了补充体力，也不管woz给他夹了什么菜，统统都吃掉了。庄吾用一种比平常慢很多的速度，吃一会停一会，时不时发出几声呜咽声。因为坐的姿势，让串珠深入到了不得了的地方，震动的珠子堵在生殖腔的入口，堵住了肠液，庄吾觉得如果现在动一动，说不定能听到液体晃动的声音。  
woz则时刻注意着庄吾的神情，控制自己的信息素的释放，生怕庄吾被刺激到不可挽回的地步。  
庄吾吃好饭，站起来因为重心不稳晃了两下，拍开了woz想要扶他的手。一路扶着墙回到房间，房门留了一道不大不小的缝隙，刚刚好能从门外看到屋内的情景。因为屋内有良好的隔离措施，整个房间内充满了甜腻的酒味。  
庄吾把睡裤蹬掉，有意无意的向门外看了一眼。然后背对着门口，跪坐在床上，先是把睡衣扯了下来，腰窝和圆润的臀部一览无遗。然后缓慢的扯着电线，串珠一颗一颗带着水渍，像产卵一般，震动着掉了出来，最后一颗珠子出来时发出了“啵”的一声，庄吾的小腿被流出的肠液打湿了。离开了珠子的小穴，马上变得空虚起来，如果门外人视力好的话，就会看到变得艳丽的穴口正在一收一缩着吐着蜜液，屁股和腰小幅度的摇晃着，摩擦着小腿，留下新的水渍，顺着腿打湿了床单。  
庄吾稍稍分开了腿根，撑起了腰，冲着门口，掰开了自己的穴口，然后拿着一根嗡嗡响的假阳具，在穴口画了几个圈，勉强的塞了头部进去，腰就软了下来，导致一下跌坐在床上，整根直接插了进去。  
“啊啊啊——”饱胀感和快感一下子冲击到了身体的每一个神经。除了尖叫，庄吾没有第二个反应。  
庄吾直接翘着屁股趴了下去。脸上沾有零星的白浊，身上就不要说了。现在的自己一定很狼狈，这就是omega，一旦进入发情期，没有alpha就像一个破布娃娃，只能一点点被情欲蚕食，却无能为力。  
“woz……woz……”一开始只是小声的呢喃，因为发情期而积累的委屈，像是找到了宣泄口一般，渐渐带了哭腔，喊了出来，“woz！woz！我知道你在，woz！”  
一小股细微的白松香气味混了进来，虽然很细微，但对于发情omega来讲，就像是是滔天赅浪里的一根浮木。庄吾觉得自己的每一个毛孔都张开了，贪婪的想要吸收白松香的气息。  
“我的魔王陛下……”woz的每一个音节都压抑着苦涩，本能让他疯狂想要标记他的魔王，理智却告诉他现在的庄吾只是被发情期支配，如果现在标记了庄吾，恐怕自己再也得不到庄吾的原谅。  
“我是omega是不是很让你失望。”庄吾疲惫的把身子转向了里侧，背对着woz。  
“你为什么会这么想，我的魔王陛下。在我眼里您就是我的魔王，和性别没有关系。”woz小心翼翼的靠着床边坐了下来，“况且战斗起来，我也不是您的对手。您比alpha要强很多。”  
“再强我也要忍受发情期，像现在这样，直到有一个alpha标记我。”  
“只要您愿意，我现在就可以给您注射抑制剂。”  
“够了……你出去吧……是我自作多情了……”庄吾像个受伤的小兽一样，把身子缩了起来。“总有一天抑制剂对我无效以后，我去找别人，也不会期待你了。”  
“您在说什么，我的魔王陛下。”woz难以置信的看着庄吾，“您在期待我？”  
“我让你出去。”  
“所以您是故意没吃抑制剂，并不是忘记了发情日期。”  
“够了，我让你出去，woz！”庄吾撑起身，伸手推了一把woz，却被woz牢牢抓住了手。庄吾不敢看woz现在的神情，生怕看到怜悯和嘲弄。  
“您是在诱惑我，我的魔王陛下。”白松香的气味一瞬间在房间里炸开了，“您是想让我标记您，我的魔王陛下。”  
庄吾被浓郁的信息素激的上半身瞬间无力的塌了下来，被woz一把揽入怀里。明明刚刚泄过的下体又半勃起起来，体力深处叫嚣着想要被深入，一直在高速运转的假阳具变得毫无作用，肠道内壁不停的挤压着假阳具，想要把它吞的更深一些，更加泛滥的汁水涌了出来。  
“不要说了……你走开……我去找别人也不要找你了……你根本不想标记我！我不需要你的怜悯！不需要你的虚情假意！”庄吾终于被真正的发情期逼疯了，不顾一切说出了憋了一年多的心里话。  
woz的听到这句话，眼神暗了暗，信息素彻底不受控制，最大限度的释放出来，这是alpha为了不让omega逃走的本能。  
“我恐怕不能执行您的命令，我的魔王陛下。我的抑制剂已经失效了。”woz用手在庄吾的腺体处轻轻打转，果不其然，庄吾的身体抖了一下。  
“你在说什么呢……”庄吾在勉强在浓郁的白松香当中保持清醒，失神的眼睛努力的像在woz的脸上对焦。  
“在您身边，我时刻都可能会发情。那些药都是我自己用的，我的魔王陛下。我以为您早已厌恶我了。每次您冲着别的alpha笑的时候，我都想冲上去把他打一顿。”  
“你骗人！明明你从来没说过喜欢我！”  
"我怕说出来，您会避我如蛇蝎，我的魔王陛下。"woz撸起一只袖子，静脉上留着五六个针眼，“我每一分每一秒都在渴求着你，不是因为你是omega，不是因为你是我的魔王陛下，而是因为我爱着你，庄吾。”  
“因为我是庄吾？”庄吾的眼眶开始发红。不是因为情欲，而是因为一股酸痛感顺着左手直到心脏，直抽抽的刺痛着。  
“因为你是庄吾。我喜欢你，我爱你，恨不得把你藏到只有我知道的地方，让你的世界里只有我。可是，我不能这么做。我一边小心翼翼的做着你的辅佐官，一边想把你据为己有。再这么下去，总有一天我会被逼疯的。”  
“明明现在快被逼疯的人是我。”庄吾开始撕扯woz的衣服，“我命令你，woz。标记我。”  
woz抓住庄吾的手，把人扯到怀里，贪婪的闻着庄吾腺体散发的甘甜的味道，热气喷在腺体上引得庄吾死死的抓住woz的衣服，生怕整个人滑下去。  
“遵命，我的魔王陛下。”woz瞄准腺体，轻轻地咬了下去，注入信息素的同时，用舌头不停的舔舐挑逗着庄吾敏感的腺体。两根手指伸进小穴当中，夹住假阳具小幅度的在肠道中抽插起来。  
“不要……这样……嗯……啊……”庄吾觉得自己快被快感逼疯了，源源不断的麻酥感从身体最敏感的两处冲击着每个神经，“啊……要去了……停下……不要……啊！”假阳具顺着前列腺戳到了生殖腔，庄吾的声音一下子变了调。woz突然发了狠，拿着假阳具，抽出一半，不等庄吾觉得空虚，立马准确的顺着刚刚找到的地方插了进去。酸胀和麻酥一起刺激着庄吾。  
“要受不住了……啊……不要……”庄吾胡乱的摇着头。woz看准时机，冲着腺体狠狠的咬了下去，血腥味混着朗姆酒的味道，充斥进woz的口腔。甘甜的朗姆酒本身带着一丝苦涩，哪怕再甘甜，也掩盖不了它是酒的事实。就像他的魔王陛下，在阳光下笑的那么剔透的少年，谁能想到他是时间的王者。甜美又危险，令人着迷，不能自已。  
woz在做腺体标记的同时，加速拿着假阳具撞击着庄吾的生殖腔，突然像是撞开了一扇门一样，假阳具的头部伸了进去，然后卡在腔道里。  
“啊啊啊啊——拔出来！啊啊啊啊！”庄吾的声调提高了一个阶度，生殖腔被假阳具侵入了，前所未有的快感，让庄吾脑子一片空白，整个肠道开始疯狂挤压。woz的手被庄吾挤压的无法运动，想要拔出来，却变成了小幅度的抽插，没有办法woz空出一只手拍打庄吾的屁股，企图让他放松下来。  
“放松，庄吾，要不然拔不出来。”  
“嗯……啊……怎么可能……放松下来啊！啊啊啊啊！”  
突然间，庄吾的下半身肌肉绷紧了，肠道开始颤抖。“不要啊啊啊啊！”两股热液从阴茎和生殖腔里喷薄而出，打湿了woz的手和衣服，假阳具也顺着蜜液掉了出来。  
庄吾羞耻到把脸埋在woz的围巾里，woz只能顺着庄吾的脊椎来回抚摸，安抚庄吾的情绪，临时标记应该足够让庄吾保持清醒了，还知道害羞就是最好的证明，woz不禁轻笑出来。庄吾听到，抬起手无力的打了woz一下。  
“不准笑。”  
“您真可爱，我的魔王陛下。”  
woz让庄吾平躺在他的单人床上，开始慢条斯理的脱衣服。天慢慢变黑了，一束月光照在woz身上。woz很美，从见到他的第一面庄吾就被他蛊惑了。有些长的头发在他身上没有出现阴柔美，反而让他有些凌厉的五官变得柔和。  
“在想什么呢，我的魔王陛下。”  
在庄吾看着woz出神的时候，woz已经侧躺在庄吾身侧。单人床顿时变得有些拥挤，但庄吾喜欢这种感觉，这种被woz完全裹在怀里的感觉。  
“虽然很想打开顶灯，不过这样应该足够看清您了。”woz抬头按开了庄吾床头的小夜灯，橘色的灯光，在这样的夜晚里平白多了几分暧昧的氛围。庄吾突然有些无措，不知道目光该往哪里看。  
“看着我，庄吾。”woz双手捧着庄吾，让庄吾面向自己，“以后多少遍，我都会说给你听。就算你厌烦了，也会一直说。我爱你，我会一直陪在你身边。我现在可以亲吻您吗？我的魔王陛下。”  
庄吾红着脸，点了点头。  
我在像是对待易碎物一般，小心的将双唇覆在庄吾的嘴唇上，一开始只是轻轻的碰触，渐渐的woz不再满足，撬开了庄吾的唇齿，纠缠着庄吾的舌头，交换着彼此的信息素。庄吾攀上了woz的脖子，加深这个吻，直到亲到气乱神迷，两个人才分开，拉扯出一道银色的丝线，woz意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴唇。  
庄吾用他起雾的双眼，迷蒙的看着woz。  
“标记我，woz。”  
“就算你现在反悔也来不及了，庄吾。”  
woz欺身覆在庄吾身上，为了看清庄吾的表情，也为了让庄吾看到自己是怎么被标记的。无需开拓和润滑，小穴已经做好了被占有的准备，woz双手锁住了庄吾劲瘦的腰。仅仅进入龟头的部分，庄吾的腰差点弹起来，和之前的死物不一样，woz的阴茎硕大又炙热。  
“放松，庄吾。你这样会弄疼你。”woz被庄吾夹的蹙起了眉头。  
“我做不到……太大了……嗯啊……”  
woz没有办法，只能在穴口处开始浅浅的抽插，企图一点点攻破防线。紧接着woz俯下身，开始轻轻的啃咬庄吾的喉结，顺着脖颈留一下一串暧昧的痕迹，一路向下，用舌尖在庄吾的乳头打转。庄吾被身体不同部位的快感冲昏了头脑，凭着本能挺起上半身，将自己的乳尖送向woz。肠道绞的更紧了，完全没有放松下来的迹象。  
“进来啊，woz……嗯……我想要。”omega的本能让庄吾开始在woz身上乱摸。  
“您真是太乱来了，我的魔王陛下。”这样说着的woz，紧紧的握住了庄吾的腰，趁庄吾不注意，一鼓作气的进到了肠道深处，直接顶到了庄吾的生殖腔，用龟头研磨生殖腔的入口。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”庄吾腰以上弹了起来，双脚挣扎着蹬着床单，覆在woz身上的手给woz留下来十道清晰的抓痕。  
不等庄吾适应，woz开始大力的抽插起来，目标只有一个，让庄吾打开生殖腔。庄吾的肠道太敏感，只能通过不停的开拓让他适应。庄吾觉得自己什么都感受不到了，全身的神经末梢都在下身的肠道里，他的肠道不停的挤压着woz的阴茎，感受着他的形状。房间里朗姆酒和白松香的味道越来越浓郁。  
woz牵着庄吾的手，放在了他的下腹。  
“能感受到吗，我的魔王陛下。一会我就会标记您了。我会在您的生殖腔里成结，然后用精液一次次灌满您的生殖腔。如果不处理，您或许会怀孕……”  
庄吾放在下腹的手，隔着肌理被一次次顶起来，鬼使神差的庄吾用手摸到了两个人的结合处。  
“那就生下来吧。”庄吾笑着回答。  
woz难以置信的看着庄吾。  
“你知道你在说什么吗，庄吾。”  
“反正woz你会负责的吧。”  
“我说过我会一直陪在你身边的，如果你不相信等你发情期结束我们就去填结婚申请表。”  
“好。”  
生殖腔打开了，woz抓准了时机，插了进去，填满了庄吾的生殖腔。  
“为什么还会变大啊……啊……”  
“没有回头路了，我的魔王陛下。”  
woz在庄吾的生殖腔里成结了，龟头死死的卡在生殖腔里。  
庄吾紧紧的抓着woz的后背，致命的快感，让他只想抓住眼前的alpha。精液不停的冲刷着生殖腔，庄吾的尖叫声悉数被woz的吻封住了。庄吾觉得自己此刻就像个快感和精液的容器，自己的阴茎也在不停的淅淅沥沥的留着近乎透明的前列腺液，每次觉得已经到了顶峰。马上又被woz带上新的顶端，嗓子早就叫哑了。白松香的味道彻底留在了庄吾身上。当woz把半勃的阴茎抽出来，庄吾的小穴紧紧的锁住了所有精液，庄吾的小腹因为被灌满而涨的凸起，仿佛像真的孕育了一个生命一般。庄吾身上青青紫紫的痕迹，无不昭示着他的发情期有多么凶猛，朗姆酒的味道并没有变淡，发情期还有几天才能结束。庄吾因为过度的快感和疲惫，沉沉的睡了过去。  
woz用自己的衣服包裹起庄吾，准备抱着庄吾去浴室清理一下，他还是有自觉不能让未成年的庄吾怀孕。庄吾在睡梦里，满意的蹭了蹭woz，把脸贪婪的埋在woz的臂弯里感受着白松香带给他的安心感。  
“我会追随您直到永远，我的魔王陛下。”  
餍足的alpha亲吻了他的omega，立下了誓言。


End file.
